Excapade A 03: Piece of Cake
by Arvendell
Summary: What can a piece of cake do to a pair with hidden desires?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Phew, I've been idle for more than a month and still haven't finished anything. This story, which was written along with the first two _Excapades_, was supposed to be revised and included in a longer story but sad to say, I wasn't in the mood to write during my absence (I'm more in the mood to read and that was what I did during this past month and it's what still am doing right now even if my eyes hurt ;) and so I decided to just post this story as it is. This kind of story may be common but I still thought it's worthy of my time when I wrote it. This is just a two-chapter story and I'll just have to edit the next chapter to lessen the grammatical errors (or I might lengthen it just like what I did with _Excapade 2_) before posting.

Oh well, on with my 15th story. Remember, if I own MSGM, then it wouldn't be a fanfic anymore. Sigh…

Be warned. **Read at your own risk!**

* * *

"**Excapade (A) 03: Piece of Cake"**

_--Arvendell—_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Yumi…Yumi…Yumi!"

Fukuzawa Yumi gasped as she looked around in surprised, only to meet her Onee-sama's, Ogasawara Sachiko's, frowning face. Her cheeks colored as she realized that Sachiko caught her daydreaming again.

Sachiko sighed as she muttered, "Honestly, Yumi."

Yumi blinked, then looked around once again.

"Onee-sama, where are the others?"

Once again, Sachiko sighed.

"They had been gone for quite some time now, Yumi. You should pay attention all the time. What are you daydreaming about anyway?"

"I…"

Yumi looked away. How could she possibly tell Sachiko that she had been daydreaming about her, like many times before? Instead of saying that, she said meekly, "I'm sorry, Onee-sama, it wouldn't happen again."

Sachiko gazed at her for a moment before a smile broke her face.

"I'm glad. You make me worry sometimes when you're like that."

Yumi wanted to kick herself at that. Again, she made Sachiko worry with her stupidity. Must she be always like that? She didn't like Sachiko being worried, especially if the caused of that worry was she.

Nonetheless, no matter how much Yumi tried, the scene repeated itself most of the time. Just like yesterday, and the day before yesterday, last week, or for how long that she could remember, she was spacing out again, and Sachiko would bring her back to reality with worry. And once again, she would scold herself for causing her Onee-sama worry.

This had to be stopped, Yumi thought as she lay awake that night. She had to do something. She had to stop Sachiko from worrying about her. She had to stop spacing out to not worry Sachiko. And to do that, she must solve the root of the problem first, which had something to do with Sachiko, too. She couldn't get her out of her mind. All she could think about was Sachiko. At school or at home, Sachiko's image filled her mind and made her heart race. And she wanted to see her everyday if possible.

What was going on with her? Was she in love with Sachiko? She knew that she loved her. But in loved? Was she?

She wasn't really sure.

---o—

Sachiko gazed at Yumi's faraway look. Again, Yumi was spacing out, making her worry at times. Although Yumi kept on saying that she was alright, it still didn't stop her from worrying.

Did Yumi have problems at home? But that was impossible. She had met Yumi's brother and parents and they were all kind and loving people.

Did Yumi have problems in school? Sure Yumi was doing average in her classes, but still, she could make it, she could do her assignments and pass her exams through hard work. However, if Yumi would keep on spacing out like that, then she would be in trouble with her studies. But what was bothering Yumi?

Unconsciously, Sachiko had stopped writing and instead stared at the person across the table. She and Yumi were alone at the Rose Mansion. The other members of the Yamayurikai and their friends, Hasekura Rei and Shimazu Yoshino, were in kendo club, and Toudou Shimako and Nijou Noriko went home early.

She studied Yumi's face for some time. Yumi maybe unaware of it, but she really was beautiful. Her soft brown eyes were framed with long brown lashes. And she had delicate jaw. And she had kissable, red lips. She blushed at her last thought. What was she thinking? Why was it that whenever Yumi came into her mind, it didn't miss to accompany the thoughts of Yumi's lips. Did she desire Yumi?

Maybe.

There were times that she had an urge to kiss those lips, especially whenever Yumi bestowed her a beautiful smile. Yumi didn't have an ugly smile, though. And she smiled and laughed a lot. So, did that mean that she desired Yumi all the time that they were together?

Yumi's voice brought Sachiko out of her reverie.

"Onee-sama, are you alright?" Yumi asked, a little worried. Was something wrong with Sachiko that she was spacing out, too?

"Of course I am, Yumi. Shall we go home now?"

"Are you sure? Your face is red, Onee-sama."

If Sachiko's cheeks were already red, then it turned even redder at Yumi's words. Chiding herself, she denied it and stood from her chair rather stiffly, which made Yumi cringed with worry, with fear, that she had angered her Onee-sama when in truth she hadn't.

Despite her worry though, Yumi couldn't help but think that Sachiko looked adorable with her flushed cheeks. It made her wanting to touch it, and kiss it. Her expression turned into shock at the thought of kissing Sachiko. Did she desire Sachiko? She asked herself. Of course you did, her mind responded. And you wanted to do more than kiss her. At that thought, her face flamed red with embarrassment, which soon turned into mortification when she realized that Sachiko was staring at her. Did Sachiko read what she just thought?

Yumi stood up in hurry and tidied her things, then in trembling voice said, "L-let's go, Onee-sama."

"Yumi, what is the matter with you?" Sachiko asked. She saw Yumi's face turned red, then into horror and fear. Was Yumi afraid of her? Did Yumi read what she thought earlier and was now scared of her?

Seeing Sachiko's again worried face, Yumi shook her head as she said that nothing was wrong with her. And how she and Sachiko parted that day, it was all in a blur for her, for all she could think about was the realization that she desired Sachiko, that she wanted her, to be with her.

Now she couldn't really sleep as she thought more about Sachiko.

In another place, in another bed, someone couldn't sleep either.

Sachiko couldn't sleep. Again, her mind was full of Yumi. Surely Yumi's face was full of fear earlier. However, she also saw something there that wasn't making her sleep.

Desire.

She saw it flashed Yumi's eyes earlier. Did Yumi desire her just as she desired her? Did they both feel the same thing?

She had to make sure. She would need to talk to Yumi. But how was she going to start? She couldn't just ask Yumi outright if she desires her. What if she scared her? Or worse, what if her assumption was wrong and Yumi would turn away from her? She couldn't bear that. And also, where was she going to talk to Yumi?

At the Rose Mansion?

Someone might just walk in.

At the greenhouse?

No. That wasn't a good place either.

How about inviting Yumi here, at the mansion? This would be a good place. But on what pretext her invitation would be?

* * *

A/N: There you have the first part ;)

Have a nice day!

_08 July 2008_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I told myself after I posted the first chapter that unless I completed the fanfic of Sei and Youko, I won't post the next chapter. It took me a week to write the rough draft of the former Roses' story (the side story to the _Little By Little_ and could be considered as prequel to _Pair of Stars_). _Blue Lone Wolf _(and the others that are interested) needs not to wait very, very long coz once I'm up to re-reading the story, I'll start posting it (the story was longer than I expected/planned ;).

While I was writing Sei and Youko's story (entitled _In A Rush_), ideas for another _Little By Little_ type of story came into my mind (the idea isn't a sequel to _Little By Little_ but rather the flow of the story will be the same – little by little – though it wouldn't be as naughty as the first). I guess I'll leave the ideas for other _Excapades_ for now and start as soon as I can in writing the story before my laziness took over ;).

I think I'll start editing, too (once I have the _Little By Little 2_ done), the story I mentioned at the _Blame It To My Heart_, then probably ask if anyone would like to read it to check the grammar etc. (though if no one would, I won't mind that much and you can't blame me if you have difficulties with the story, but I promise I'll try to make it as readable and as understandable as I can ;).

Anyway, this A/N is getting longer and I don't even know if you readers read this (I don't really mind. This is just to inform you on some stuff and explain some things ;). I know I said at the first chapter that this _Excapade_ is only a two-chapter story. However, as I was reading it, some ideas came in to my mind and so it became 3 chapters (that's why I avoid posting all the chapters at once even if I already completed them coz I have the tendency to change things once I'm reading the next chapters or once I had read the reviews).

Maybe I should challenge myself again that I won't post the third chapter unless I've written the _Little By Little 2_? But then, that would probably be a long wait for you who want to read it as soon as possible and I'm not that cruel yet ;)

Nothing much happened in this chapter but…blah blah blah…on with it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

Sachiko took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was frustrated. She had been trying to find any valid reason to invite Yumi for days. And when finally she decided that spending quality time with Yumi was reason enough, the circumstances didn't agree with her.

Four days ago…

"_Yumi-san, you really need to focus on math," Yoshino said to a gloomy Yumi._

"_I know, Yoshino-san. I've been trying my best but I can't seem to get any of it," Yumi muttered, resting her head at the table in frustration. If Sachiko was here, she would be scolded for…_

"_Yumi."_

_Yumi shot to her feet in surprise, her chair toppling backward. _

"_Onee-sama! G-good afternoon, Onee-sama. I'm sorry about the mess," Yumi said hurriedly, bowing to Sachiko and then reaching for the chair. She was so startled. She hadn't noticed Sachiko came in, nor did she hear her approaching the Rose Mansion's meeting room._

"_Good afternoon, Sachiko-sama," Yoshino greeted while grinning at Yumi's predicament._

"_Good afternoon, too, Yoshino-chan, Yumi," Sachiko said with a sigh as she sat on her chair. Once settled, she returned her gaze to an embarrass Yumi. _

"_What's wrong, Yumi?"_

"_N-nothing, Onee-sama. Yoshino-san and I are just talking," Yumi stammered._

"_About what?" Sachiko asked, now getting notes from her bag._

"_About math. I need to study hard on math because…" Yumi trailed off, hanging her head in shame. Knowing Sachiko who didn't need to study in her class, she would be scolded again for having problems with her subject._

"_I see…" Sachiko said slowly. Normally, she would have scolded Yumi. However, not this time. She could invite Yumi over her house and help her study as well as talk to her about the 'other matter'._

"_I know what we're going to do, Yumi-san. Why don't you come over to my house? We could study together. And Rei-chan would be there to help us if we need help. Why don't you come over tonight?" Yoshino invited with a wide smile._

_Yumi's face brightened. _

"_You're right, Yoshino-san. I'll come over your house and we could study together…Um, would it be alright if Rei-sama helps us? Won't she need to…"_

"_Don't worry, Yumi-san," Yoshino cut off. "Rei-chan will help us," she said with determined face. Rei would help them whether she had time or not._

_Sachiko focused her attention to her notes. Since Yumi was going to study with Yoshino, she couldn't invite her anymore…for now._

Sachiko sighed. She could wait for more time. She had to because since Monday after class, Yumi went to the Shimazu residence to study. However, after several days of observing Yumi, she thought that she really needed to talk with her because of Yumi's actions itself. Yumi seemed to be avoiding her, not the kind of not seeing her but rather avoiding meeting her gaze. There were times that she could feel Yumi staring at her, but when she looked up, Yumi would turn away and pretend to be busy reading her notes. And yet she could notice that Yumi wasn't moving at whatever she was reading. If her assumption that Yumi had some feelings for her just as she had, and that that was the reason Yumi had been acting strange, then they had to sort it out before Yumi's studies suffered, and for her to stop worrying, because even though Yumi spent time with Yoshino to study, she was starting to get worried again. She was worried that Yumi might fail in her studies if her mind was always wandering afar. She had to talk to her as soon as possible. She had to…

Sachiko straightened her back when the door opened.

"G-gokigenyou, Onee-sama," came Yumi's timid voice.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi," Sachiko greeted back, not taking her eyes off the materials she was reading. She only glanced up when Yumi sat down and opened her notes.

For a moment, only the scraping of pen and shuffling of notes were heard at the Rose Mansion.

Sachiko was observing Yumi from the corner of her eyes. As usual, Yumi wasn't focusing at her notes. Moreover, she noticed Yumi glancing at her now and then, always followed by a sigh.

"Is something the matter, Yumi?"

"Huh? N-nothing, Onee-sama," Yumi denied.

"How's your study doing?"

"F-fine, Onee-sama…"

"Your after-class study with Yoshino-chan is helping then?"

"Y-yes, but we're not going to do it tonight. The exams are next week and Yoshino-san and I had to focus on subjects that we're having difficulties. Mine are Math and English," Yumi answered in a soft voice, embarrassed.

"Could you do it alone? Or do you need help?" Sachiko asked, gazing at Yumi who kept on looking everywhere but her. "Yumi?"

"Y-yes, Onee-sama," Yumi said, meeting Sachiko's eyes briefly, before focusing her gaze at the window behind Sachiko, scolding herself for being silly again. "It would help if I'm studying with Yoshino-san and Rei-sama, but don't worry, Onee-sama, I can do it. If I have troubles, I could just ask Yuuki."

"I'll help you study. I'll have the driver pick you tomorrow," Sachiko said casually. She would help Yumi on her studies. She would also talk to her about them. Whether they would talk first before studying, or study first before talking, she couldn't decide yet.

"N-no, Onee-sama. There's no need for you to waste your time to me. I'll be fine," Yumi said hurriedly, her arms waving as if to shoo the idea away.

"Will 9:00 o'clock in the morning alright?" Sachiko continued as if Yumi hadn't spoken. When Yumi didn't answer right away, she gazed at her.

"Oh, alright then," Yumi answered in defeat. There was no point in arguing. She supposed she should be thankful that Sachiko was willing to devote her precious time to her. And she could spend some time alone with her. Thinking about it, Yumi couldn't help but feel excited and yet embarrassed at the same time as she gave Sachiko a smile.

Sachiko didn't talk anymore, though Yumi noticed the happiness that flashed in Sachiko's eyes. Feeling relaxed, she once again picked her notes to read, though once again, her mind wasn't with the notes but of what would happen during the weekend.

A day with Sachiko alone. Yumi could hardly wait for tomorrow.

Unknown to Yumi, the person beside her felt the same.

* * *

A/N: Now that I think about it, what I mentioned at the A/N on the top of this text is a lot of work. Maybe I should hibernate for a month again?;) It's rainy season here in my country and it's better to stay at the comfort of bed instead of sitting and writing hahaha ;)

Well, till next time folks! Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_16 July 2008_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is guys. You want it as soon as possible so if you find the story kinda in a hurry, don't blame me ;) I want to expand it but sadly, I'll be busy again. I have a trip tomorrow and I knew that I promised some of you who reviewed that I'll post Chapter 3 by Monday or Tuesday. Since I can't do it tomorrow (Tuesday), I had to rush on this now, change a couple of sentences and presto! Post it now!

And, thanks to you guys who reviewed ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

'Fukuzawa Yumi, focus, focus. Your Onee-sama kindly offered to help you study and what are you doing? Daydreaming again and again!' Yumi berated herself for the nth time. She had been doing it since morning when she arrived at the Ogasawara Mansion.

'But I can't help it,' Yumi excused herself. The thought of studying alone with Sachiko over the weekend was an appealing idea, more so the thought of sleeping near Sachiko tonight. And she couldn't focus! How could she? True, Sachiko's purpose in inviting her was to help her study. And yet here she was, couldn't focus on the notes in front of her but instead, her attention was with person beside her and how Sachiko's sweet scent was assailing her senses. She couldn't concentrate at all!

"Yumi."

"Y-yes, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked nervously. Did Sachiko notice her not paying attention? Gulping, she raised her eyes to met Sachiko's.

"Maybe we should take a break. I'll just go to the library. I need to get something."

Yumi nodded, glad to be alone for awhile to gather herself, and yet lonely that Sachiko would be out of her sight. She was also guilty that Sachiko's efforts seemed to be going to waste. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, only to tremble when she remembered the lunch earlier.

_Yumi kept on glancing at Sachiko while they were having lunch together. Aside from the servants at the huge house, only the two of them were there because Sachiko's parents were on a business trip. _

_She had been watching Sachiko ate elegantly. The way Sachiko's adept fingers moved had her sweating for reason she could barely understand. What would those long, slender fingers felt if they…_

"_Eh!" Yumi squeak, making Sachiko almost dropped the glass she was holding. Startled blue eyes met mortified brown eyes._

"_What on earth happened, Yumi?"_

_Yumi shook her head vigorously while apologizing profusely. She only stopped doing so when Sachiko sighed and continued eating._

_Hands trembling, Yumi reached for the glass of water and gulped it down, giving apologetic look to Sachiko for the unladylike act. For the rest of the meal, she hardly raised her head to look at Sachiko for fear of Sachiko seeing the thoughts swirling in her head._

"What will I do?" Yumi groaned in frustration.

---o---

Sachiko leaned at the door of her bedroom, her left hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beating fast. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

In truth, Sachiko didn't need to go to the library. She didn't need to get anything. It was only an excuse to compose herself. She couldn't focus on helping Yumi. Not when unbidden, though pleasurable, thoughts kept on playing in her head.

She remembered the scene during lunch.

_Sachiko's heart nearly burst out of her chest when Yumi squeaked, startling her from her 'unladylike' thoughts. She had been watching Yumi's movements every chance she could get that time, watching food touching Yumi's lips, and was thinking about how it would feel if Yumi's lips would touched hers. _

_Yumi's little scene stopped her thoughts, only to return in full force when she glanced at her swallowing food. The way Yumi's throat moved made her want to feel it, to kiss it. _

_Flustered, Sachiko forced the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the food in front of her, glancing at the person in front of her only when necessary._

"Later," Sachiko promised herself. The issue between her and Yumi should be settled, whatever the outcome maybe. Taking another deep breath, she made her way to the library, thinking of what she was going to get there as an excuse.

---o---

"Yumi," Sachiko called for the second time, now accompanied by a gentle shake on Yumi's shoulder. She immediately withdrew her hand when Yumi straightened in surprise. "Are you alright, Yumi?"

"Y-yes, Onee-sama," Yumi sputtered, looking at anything except Sachiko's eyes. Her eyes settled on the cake that Sachiko's servant brought some time ago for their snack.

"This looks delicious," Yumi said in a hurry as she picked a piece of cake with a fork and brought it to her mouth. She really was surprised with Sachiko, and her mind couldn't think coherently at the interruption, from daydreaming again, she told herself with frustration.

Sachiko couldn't help but smile and shook her head at what Yumi did.

"You have an icing at the corner of your lips, Yumi."

"Oh."

With a finger, Yumi wiped the icing at the corner of her lips, then brought her finger to her lips and licked it, only to stop in embarrassment when she realized that Sachiko was looking at her with wide eyes.

"I…" Yumi didn't know what to say.

Sachiko was so surprised by what Yumi did. She watched with wide eyes as Yumi's pink tongue licked her finger with icing. It made her heart beat faster as she remembered all her thoughts about Yumi and how beautiful she was, and how she felt desire for her. She wondered how it would feel to have Yumi's tongue touching her fingers. The thought made her feel warm.

Taking deep breaths, Sachiko tried to calm herself. She had to talk to Yumi first before doing something else. She needed to make sure that she and Yumi had understanding.

"Yumi, I need…"

Sachiko stopped when Yumi licked her lips after consuming another piece of cake. Before she could think properly, she picked another piece with her fork and brought it to Yumi's lips.

Yumi was surprised at Sachiko's action for a moment, before she opened her lips and swallowed the cake without breaking eye contact with Sachiko.

Sachiko fed Yumi for some time, and when an icing stuck on Yumi's lips, this time it was her finger that wiped it out, which made Yumi's insides burn with desire.

Looking at Sachiko, Yumi could now clearly see in those amazing blue eyes what she was sure was present in her own brown eyes.

Desire.

Raging desire.

For once, Yumi understood quickly. Now knowing that Sachiko felt the same way as her, she threw caution to the wind.

When Sachiko drew back her finger, Yumi snapped out of her trance and immediately caught Sachiko's hand. Heart pounding with anticipation, she daringly brought Sachiko's finger near her lips and licked it, which made Sachiko gasp in surprise, in pleasure.

Once Yumi was done licking the icing in her finger, Sachiko picked another piece of cake, this time with her fingers, and brought it to Yumi who held her hand and put the cake in her mouth along with her fingers and licked them inside her warm mouth.

Sachiko's heart was racing so fast that for a moment, she was scared that it would burst out of her chest. Desire traveled all over her body, making her breathless. Words weren't needed anymore. Talking about what they both felt was useless, for now, because they now understood each other. No more wondering about how the other felt, about how it would feel. No more worrying of feelings unreturned.

And when Yumi picked a piece of cake and brought it near Sachiko's lips, she ate the cake and sucked Yumi's fingers. It was Yumi's turn to gasp.

After a while, the two stared at each other, both with hearts thumping on their chests. Who moved first wasn't important as they soon found their lips locked on each other. When they parted, Sachiko surprised Yumi by boldly licking her neck.

"You happen to have an icing there," Sachiko breathed, eyes dazed with desire.

Yumi smiled amidst her blushing, then touched her finger to the icing of the cake and then wiped it on Sachiko's jaw, before leaning in and licked it just as Sachiko held on her tight.

"You happen to have an icing there," Yumi explained afterwards with a shy smile.

Sachiko's eyes gleamed as she too, wiped icing on Yumi's neck before licking it.

Yumi held on Sachiko tight as she moaned, "Sachiko, love me please," before tensing at her sudden declaration.

Sachiko stopped moving and gazed at Yumi, before a smile broke her face as she whispered, "With all my heart, Yumi."

Again, no more words were needed to be said after that sweet exchanged. And soon, the icing found new places to attach with as clothes were one by one discarded on the floor from the two persons burning with desire.

Later on, as they lay on bed, blushing, sweaty and tired, and yet with happy smiles on their lips, that was only the time that they talked about their feelings for each other.

"If I had known that only a piece of cake will make you mine, I would have done it sooner," Sachiko teased.

"I could say the same thing to you," Yumi teased back as they laughed together.

Much later, sensibility returned and the two studied together, with Sachiko helping Yumi. Needless to say, when the exams' results were out, a huge grin broke Yumi's face.

"Wow, Yumi-chan, how did you do it?" Asked by a pleasantly surprised Yoshino.

"The cake did it," Yumi said as she grabbed Yoshino's hand and pulled her towards the Rose Mansion, cutting whatever questions that would surely come out of her friend's lips. She wanted to tell Sachiko the good news. And maybe, just maybe, asked her for another study session, with strawberry ice cream as snack. After all, she needed _help_ with her project this time. Surely Sachiko would agree. She shivered with anticipation. Maybe this coming weekend they could study together.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: There you have it guys.

Next time I'll have one of my promises fulfilled. Sei and Youko's story. And hopefully, I could continue writing _Little by Little 2_ before this week ends. I've started it already, finished a couple of chapters and as usual, won't start posting unless it's complete and only needs proofreading (I know I proofread and yet still have errors/mistakes, sorry can't help it, but I do try and you know it…hopefully ;)

Have a nice day to you all!

_---Arvendell---_

_21 July 2008_


End file.
